Feelings
by Karo113
Summary: Serie de Historias cortas de la adorable pareja de Sakura y Shaoran. Dejen Reviews!. Historia 12 up!. Odio! Last Chapter!-último capítulo-
1. Adicción

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, es propiedad de las super fabulosas y geniales Clamp xD, yo solo tomo sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato ^^**

**Ahora si! Lean!~~  
**

**~Feelings~**

**~Adicción~**

Nuevamente se había quedado completamente dormida, debía reconocerlo amaba dormir y por esta razón su impuntualidad en las clases era conocida por toda la escuela secundaria. Abrió pesadamente sus ojos y mientras se levantaba remolonamente para abrir las ventanas de su habitación escuchó los gritos de su padre avisándole que el desayuno estaba servido.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo ya que si no se apuraba volvería a llegar tarde, obviamente que el uniforme había quedado desarreglado pero no le importó, luego tendría tiempo de arreglarlo. Bajó las escaleras corriendo para luego llegar a la cocina saludar a su padre, -darle los buenos días a la fotografía de su madre, quien había fallecido cuando Sakura aún era una niña pequeña- y se sentó a la mesa engullendo su desayuno con desesperación.

-Si sigues comiendo así te convertirás en una vaca

-¡Cállate Touya!-Le gritó a su hermano mientras tomaba agua para que pasara por su garganta la pequeña bolita de pulpo que se había quedado atorada.

-Si no se apresuran llegaran tarde-Habló amablemente su padre

-Por mí no hay problema iré con la moto pero este monstruo llegara tarde de nuevo.

-Fulminó a su hermano con la mirada y se levantó presurosamente-¡Gracias por la comida! ¡Ya me voy!

Corrió rápidamente hasta que llegó a la puerta de su escuela con las piernas cansadas y doloridas, miró su reloj

-¡Rayos! Otra vez legué tarde…

-¡Kinomoto!-Escuchó una severa voz masculina que gritaba tras su espalda

-"_Esto no puede seer_"-pensó Sakura derrotada-Se giro lentamente, no quería volver a verle la cara a ese muchacho arrogante- ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó tratando de sonar lo más seria que pudo.

-Llegas tarde, **otra vez**-Resaltó lo último con énfasis.

Era un chico muy guapo de cabello color castaño, dos profundos ojos de color azabache- que en estos momentos miraban fríamente a la joven- y un cuerpo bien formado –que hacía suspirar a más de una chica en la escuela-

-Si continuas con tu impuntualidad-continuó hablando el castaño- tendré que castigarte-la miró de arriba a abajo-Tu uniforme

-¿Qué hay con el?-Preguntó tratando de hacerse la indiferente, pero lo cierto era que sus nervios crecían a cada momento.

-Arréglalo

-¿Ehh? ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?-Trató sonar desafiante

-El presidente del consejo de estudiantes-Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-"¡_Maldición!_ _Es cierto…"_-Pero… igual… no tienes derecho…a…

-Vaya, parece que alguien esta buscando tener su sanción por adelantado

-¿Q-Que haces?-Pregunto nerviosa al ver como Shaoran Li –"el perfecto presidente"- la acorralaba en un árbol, colocando sus brazos uno a cada lado impidiendole escapar

-Castigándote-Hablo divertido para posar con fiereza sus labios sobre los de Sakura

Los verdes ojos de la chica se abrieron con asombro al sentir los insistentes labios de Shaoran sobre los de ella, su boca tenía un sabor irresistible, tanto que se sorprendió a si misma cuando separó un poco más sus labios para que el chico pudiera profundizar aquel apasionado beso.

Finalmente cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a sentir la falta de aire, se separaron, la cara de Sakura parecía un tomate gigante y su respiración era agitada, mientras que las mejillas de Shaoran habían adquirido un pequeño matiz rojo que lo hacía ver muchísimo más guapo, él también respiraba agitadamente

-¿P-Porque….?-Pregunto la ojiverde totalmente desconcertada.

El castaño volvió a robarle un beso, esta vez uno un poco mas corto que el anterior, luego la miró a los ojos y con un deje de diversión en su voz le dijo:

-Ya lo sabes, si vuelves a romper las reglas te castigaré, Sakura, es así de simple

Y tras decir esas palabras se alejo de la chica dejándola más confusa y avergonzada que antes, aunque en el fondo Sakura sabía que mañana volvería a llegar tarde y tener su uniforme desarreglado, todo eso con tal de volver a probar los labios de Shaoran Li , que se habían convertido en una irresistible adicción.

**Fin**

-----

**Hola! Ojala les haya gustado ^^, esta es la primera de una serie de historias cortas de Saku y Shao -que no tienen relación la una con la otra x3- Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos asi que espero que me haya salido bien *0*. Todo tipo de comentario es aceptado-Hasta tomatasos owo- **

**Recuerden: Dejen Reviews!! ^^ ahora si... me despido! Nos vemos en la proxima!**

**Ja ne!**

**Nos leemos~~  
**


	2. Chocolate

**~Chocolate~**

Milagrosamente ese día se había levantado temprano, pero no por suerte, había un motivo especial para ello. Se encontraba en la cocina, se había colocado su delantal favorito-con dibujos de pequeños ositos- mientras que leía cuidadosamente un libro que explicaba la receta del chocolate casero. Miró el calendario colgado en la pared y suspiro.

-"_No tengo de que preocuparme…si sigo lo que la receta me indica… todo saldrá bien_"-Pensaba con temor, ya que era la primera vez que iba a preparar aquellos dulces sola-generalmente la ayudaba su padre, pero ese día estaba ocupado- Seguro que a Tomoyo-chan si le van a gustar…. "_Me pregunto si él recibirá muchos chocolates este año…_"-Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza tratando de ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos…

Seguramente pasaría como todos los años, él se burlaría de ella, y finalmente ella terminaría comiendo el chocolate que tanto le había costado preparar-suspiró resignada ante esta idea-

---

Se levanto remolonamente de su cama, realmente la noche anterior no había dormido muy bien que digamos así que ahora parecía un zombi tratando de aclimatarse al lugar en el que se encontraba.

Se acercó a la cocina para beber un buen trago de leche fría, luego de bostezar varias veces, posó distraídamente la vista sobre un pequeño almanaque colgado en una de las paredes de su cocina. Se sobresaltó al ver la fecha…. Sí, ese día era….**San Valentín**.

Ahora iba a tener que pasar el resto del día corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela para evitar a todas esas locas que querían entregarle chocolate, ya estaba harto de aquello todos lo años era igual, tan… cansador. Su mente ideo la excusa de decir que se encontraba enfermo… pero…-si lo hacía, más de una de aquella maniática iría a visitarlo a su casa-. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda… no quería ni imaginarlo.

De repente una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al evocar la imagen de una tierna chica de cabello corto castaño, y dos grandes e ingenuos ojos de color verde esmeralda.

-"_Ojala que Sakura prepare chocolates este año…_"-Pensó, porque lo cierto era que él- el chico más popular de toda la escuela, llamado Shaoran Li- siempre le despreciaba los chocolates a la ojiverde, alegando que se intoxicaría si los comía… pero en realidad Kinomoto Sakura era a la **única** chica que podría llegar a aceptarle su chocolate –por supuesto ella nunca lo sabría-

---

Una vez ya en la escuela los nervios de Sakura crecían cada vez más, aunque por un lado se sentía tranquila ya que su mejor amiga Tomoyo les había dado a los chocolates su veredicto diciendo:

-¡Están exquisitos Sakura-chan!-Le muestra una sonrisa- Son bonitos y muy dulces ¡Igualitos a ti!-Sakura podía notar un brillo extraño en los ojos de su amiga

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo-Sonriendo también- Espero que a todos les guste –Para Sakura, San Valentín significaba algo especial así que les entregaba chocolate a todas las personas que quería y respetaba, inclusive a su familia-

-Seguramente que sí –Observa una bolsa que la castaña escondía bajo su pupitre- Y a Li le va encantar ese chocolate en forma de corazón que le has preparado-Ríe pícaramente

-¿C-como lo sabes?-Se sonroja furiosamente y niega con la cabeza- ¡D-Deja de decir idioteces Tomoyo-chan!

Como sonido de fondo podía oírse la risa divertida de Tomoyo Daidouji, realmente su sakurita era tan inocente….

---

Entró al salón respirando agitadamente-Había escapado por poco de unas insistentes Senpai* que lo venían vigilando desde que salio de su casa- Saludando a su mejor amigo-Eriol Hiragizawa- se sentó en su sitio mirando de reojo a cierta chica que parecía tener una vergonzosa discusión con su exótica amiga-podía deducirlo porque estaba roja como un tomate y hacía graciosos movimientos con sus brazos-

La hora del almuerzo llegó y miles de chicas se le abalanzaban tratando de entregarle sus dulces… ese sería un laargo día….

---

Cuando Sakura sintió el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, decidió que ese sería el momento que estaba esperando para realizar su cometido…pero al ver una fila interminable de chicas esperando para regalarle su chocolate a Shaoran Li se desanimo y resolvió esperar otro momento

---

-Por fín me deshice de todas ellas…-caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con semblante cansado

Continuó caminando hasta que finalmente llegó a los jardines del colegio encontrándose con una escena que lo dejo perplejo. Era Sakura, si **su** Sakura entregándole un chocolate a Yukito Tsukishiro – el mejor amigo del hermano de la ojiverde- . Luego de que el peligris aceptara amablemente aquellos dulces y regresara a sus actividades, Shaoran –quien no podía controlar su ira- Se dirigía directamente hacia la chica para encararla….

-Pobre de Tsukishiro, morirá luego de haber comido algo preparado por ti –Dijo con tono enojado, tratando de controlarse-cosa que le costaba… bastante-

---

No supo como ni en qué momento Li Shaoran se encontraba frente a ella, con una cara que daba bastante miedo, reclamándole, mejor dicho burlándose de que le haya dado chocolates al amigo de Touya.

-Sus mofletes se hincharon luego de oír las acusaciones del castaño- ¡No digas tonterías Li! Yukito-kun me dijo que sabían muy bien….

---

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, A ese conejo de la nieve lo llamaba Yukito-kun y a él no era capaz ni siquiera de decirle Shaoran, siempre lo llamaba por el apellido. Esto logró que la ira creciera en su interior… no podía creer que ella estuviera enamorada de Tsukishiro…

-¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Yo ni loco aceptaría nada preparado por ti, se vería mal que alguien como yo anduviera con una torpe como tú!

--

Al oír eso de sus labios lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, incontrolables lágrimas llenas de dolor, así que era cierto… el **la odiaba, **siempre lo había sospechado por como la trataba pero jamás creyó hasta que punto llegaba aquel odio…

No pudo evitar que unos cuantos sollozos amargos salieran de su boca, ¡que patética se vería en esos momentos!, el se estaría regocijando al verla en ese estado…

---

Esto estaba realmente mal, ella estaba **llorando **y nada más y nada menos que por **su culpa**, se sentía el ser más imbecil de todo el planeta tierra, jamás hubiera deseado verla en ese estado… se sentía horrible.

-Oye….Yo...

-¿Qué vas a decirme ahora eh?- hablaba la chica entre sollozos- Seguro que vas a burlarte de mí… ¡Como siempre lo haces!

-En verdad lo siento….

-¡No te creo!-Aún las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas

-¡Y que quieres que haga!-Se había enojado, esa chica no podía ser tan terca, estaba siendo sincero- ¡Me estoy disculpando!

-No te creo…-volvió a repetir

-Si no me crees, entonces ¡ve a pedirle a Tsukishiro que te consuele!

--

¿Había oído lo que creía haber oído…? ¿Sería posible que Shaoran estuviera….?

-¿Estas celoso?-Pregunto notando como sus lágrimas cesaban

-¡¿Que?! ¡Claro que no!-Mira hacia otro lado- Que estupidez….-su rostro se había sonrojado…

Sakura sonrío al notar aquello, y esto le dio más valor… así que agarró la bolsa que había tenido guardada durante toda la mañana y se la tendió al chico…

-¿Qué es…?-Preguntó al notar la bolsa

-Tu chocolate-Sonriente

Shaoran se sorprendió ante tal gesto y con cuidado abrió la pequeña bolsa, la cual tenía un chocolate en forma de corazón con una nota pegada que decía:

_Shaoran: Aunque siempre estés molestándome… ¡Te quiero mucho! ¡Feliz San Valentín!_

_Sakura-_

Una sonrisa de felicidad se extendió por toda la cara de Shaoran, para luego tomar a Sakura por la cintura y darle un tierno beso con sabor a chocolate.

**Fin**

-----------

**Hola! subiendo la historia número dos ^^ ojala les guste!**

**Gracias a las que me dejaron comentarios! Los aprecio mucho ^^**

**Cuidense y Dejen Reviews!**

**Nota: Senpai significa: Alumnos-en este caso alumnas xD- de cursos superiores**

**Ja ne!**

**Nos leemos~~  
**


	3. Fiebre

**~Fiebre~**

Esa mañana había amanecido con una fiebre abrasadora que la tenía tirada en la cama, respirando agitadamente a causa del calor que desprendía su cuerpo. A pesar de que trató de ocultarle este hecho a su padre y su hermano-cabe mencionar que Kinomoto Sakura nunca fue buena en el acto de mentir- Fue un acto fallido, porque ambos inmediatamente descubrieron que la chica no se encontraba bien-las tres frazadas con las que estaba arropada y su rostro excesivamente sonrojado también la delataron-

Su padre la obligó a faltar a la escuela-a pesar de las constantes quejas de la chica de ojos verdes, quién justo ese día era la encargada de la limpieza del salón de clases- Su hermano y su padre tenían que asistir a sus respectivos trabajos, pero le dijeron a la joven que cualquier cosa que le sucediese les avisase de inmediato.

Así que se paso toda la mañana durmiendo, su cabeza le dolía demasiado como para hacer otra cosa.

-"_Justo hoy tenía que levantarme fiebre_"- Pensó resignada, una vez que despertó- Seguramente Tomoyo-chan vendrá por la tarde a traerme las tareas…

A las 3:00 de la tarde el timbre sonó, pesadamente se levantó de la cama, como pudo bajó las escaleras y la sorpresa que se llevó al abrir la puerta fue enorme. Shaoran Li se encontraba allí parado, con una postura arrogante y de superioridad.

Sakura creyó que la fiebre estaba logrando que tuviera visiones, pasaron un par de minutos en los cuales ambos se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada, hasta que el chico de los ojos azabache habló:

-¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

-¿Hoe*?-Preguntó la chica confundida para luego correrse hacia un costado dejando entrar al muchacho en su casa.

Una vez dentro, Sakura aún no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, ¿Qué hacía Li Shaoran en su casa? Y lo que aún más la extraño-cuando el castaño clavó sus ojos azabache en ella- fue ver un atisbo de preocupación en su mirada… seguramente la fiebre estaba haciendo que imaginase cosas.

-Etto… ¿Y Tomoyo-chan?-Se atrevió a preguntar

-Daidouji tenía una práctica con el coro, a la cual no podía faltar, así que me pidió a mí que viniera.

-¿A ti?-Sakura aún estaba confundida, no entendía porque motivo él había accedido a visitarla, si la mayoría del tiempo la hostigaba y se burlaba de ella.

-Si te molesta tanto que sea yo quien haya venido me iré

-¡N-no quise decir eso!, es solo que…-agacha su mirada- olvídalo… ¿Quieres un poco de té?-Preguntó para suavizar aquel ambiente tenso que se había formado

-Me da lo mismo-Contesto fríamente

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacía la cocina, con cada paso que daba notaba como su vista se iba nublando cada vez más… De repente el castaño se acercó a ella tomándola del brazo para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

-Tú solo siéntate y copia los apuntes, yo lo prepararé

-Gracias Li-Dijo sentándose, aún sorprendida por la actitud de él

Luego de unos minutos el chico regresó al comedor con dos dulces y humeantes tazas de té.

-Eres muy amable-Aceptando su taza

-Solo lo hago porque estás enferma-La mira divertido- Pareces un tomate

-¡No digas tonterías Li!-Advirtiendo que estaba sonrojada, y ya no solamente por su fiebre.

Una vez que terminara de copiar los apuntes que Li le había traído, Sakura comenzó a toser ligeramente y a respirar entrecortadamente. El chico notó esto y se preocupó-Aunque no lo demostrara del todo-

-Creo que deberías ir a dormir-habló seriamente

-Si tienes razón, lo siento-contesto la chica algo apenada

Luego de que se levantó de su silla y dio unos cuantos pasos un mareo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo subitamente al suelo, pero Shaoran con sus ágiles reflejos logró agarrarla antes de que esto suceda. La cargó entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta su dormitorio, colocándola delicadamente en su cama.

Shaoran advirtió que Sakura se había quedado profundamente dormida así que se quedó contemplándola unos minutos.

-Sha…Shaoran-Susurro la ojiverde entre sueños

El castaño se sorprendió al oír su nombre proveniente de los labios de la chica, se oía estupendamente bien…

-Shaoran…-Repitió- Te quiero…

Shaoran miró a Sakura con infinita ternura para luego depositar un dulce beso en su frente.

Después de unos minutos la fiebre de Sakura había bajado.

**Fin**

-----

**Hola! subiendo la historia 3 ^^ Ojala les guste, a mi me gusto x3**

**Muchiisimas gracias por todos los Reviews!! me dan inspiración ^^ Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san! *hace una reverencia***

**Nota: Hoe es una expresión que sakura utiliza mucho - en el manga y el anime (Solo en idioma japones, porque en la traducción latina no aparece ). Es una expresión de confusión o sorpresa xD que podria traducirse como ehh? xD**

**Dejenme más Reviews! ^^**

**Ja ne!**

**Nos leemos~~  
**


	4. Celos

**~Celos~**

Ese día Sakura estaba de mal humor, de un terrible mal humor, por culpa de algo, mejor dicho de alguien, ese alguien tenía nombre y apellido: Li Meiling, La prima y prometida de su compañero de clases Shaoran Li-de quien por cierto Sakura estaba perdidamente enamorada-

La joven proveniente de Hong Kong había llegado a la ciudad de Tomoeda hacía apenas una semana y al conocer a Sakura una extraña rivalidad había nacido entre ellas, a la castaña no le caía mal Meiling-es más le parecía increíble que alguien pudiera tener tanta energía y una personalidad tan definida- Pero lo que le molestaba **demasiado** era que la chica se la pasara-literalmente- pegada a su primo como si fuera una sanguijuela.

Entró al salón encontrándose con su mejor amiga Tomoyo quién le sonreía amablemente como siempre lo hacía, desgraciadamente su amiga era una de las personas que mejor la conocía y por lo tanto había notado su enfado.

-Buenos dias Sakura-chan-la miro unos segundos, como analizándola- ¿A que se debe tu enojo el día de hoy?

-No estoy enojada Tomoyo-chan….

-Es porque Meiling pasa mucho tiempo al lado de Li ¿cierto?-preguntó despreocupadamente

-¡Por supuesto que no!-contestó sonrojada

La puerta del salón de clases se abrió interrumpiendo la conversación de ambas chicas, cuando se giraron vieron a una pelinegra con su cabello peinado en dos coletas colgada del brazo de su guapo primo, quien tenía una expresión de cansancio en el rostro.

-¡Buenos Dias!-habló enérgicamente Meiling

El entrecejo de Sakura se frunció para diversión de Tomoyo y sorpresa de Shaoran-que había notado que la expresión de la chica de ojos verdes cambiaba cada vez que su prima se encontraba cerca-

Ese día las clases transcurrieron normalmente, luego en la hora de educación física Meiling y Sakura compitieron jugando una carrera para ver cual de las dos llegaba más rápido a la meta, ambas chicas empataron-como sucedía siempre- ya que las dos eran muy buenas en deportes.

Una vez que se ducharon y se cambiaron se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela y para sorpresa de Sakura, Shaoran Li estaba esperándolas en la puerta, mejor dicho esperando a su prima-quién vivía con él, otra cosa más que molestaba a la castaña-. Se despidieron de Tomoyo quien debía practicar con el coro porque pronto tendría una competencia con una escuela que ya poseía muchos premios.

Desgraciadamente los tres tenían que caminar hacia la misma dirección, la ojiverde ya no creía poder soportar ver como Meiling se abrazaba a su primo apegando su cuerpo al de él. Esa imagen la asqueaba totalmente, pero por dentro la ira hervía en su estómago ya que daría cualquier cosa por ser ella quien estuviera de esa manera con el castaño. Un momento, ¿Qué clases de cosas estaba pensando?

-Kinomoto-Escuchó la voz de la chica sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué sucede Meiling?-pregunto con tono molesto

-¿Quieres venir a tomar un helado con Shao-kun y conmigo?-Preguntó divertida, sabiendo que esa petición la molestaría

-No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer-Contestó fríamente

-Como quieras…-Dijo para seguir caminando al lado de su primo dejando a Sakura un poco más rezagada por detrás

~ _Mente de Sakura_ ~

_Shaoran y Meiling se encontraban sentados en un banco de la heladería muy juntos uno del otro degustando un delicioso helado._

_-Dí ahhh, Shao-kun-Dijo la chica intentando darle de comer de en la boca_

_-ahh-abrió su boca aceptando el helado que su prima le entregaba- Esta delicioso-dijo sensualmente- Igual que tú Meiling_

_-Shao-kun no digas esas cosas-sonrojada_

_Se besan apasionadamente_

_~Fin del pensamiento de Sakura~_

-¡Nooo!-Gritó fuertemente

Tal grito sobresalto a ambos primos quienes sorprendidos giraron su vista encontrándose con Sakura, quien tapaba sus oídos con las manos y cerraba fuertemente los ojos-como intentando alejar una imagen de su mente-

-¿Kinomoto?-Preguntó Li confundido

-Iré, iré con ustedes-Dijo avergonzada

Una vez que los tres jóvenes salieron de la heladería, comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia sus casas, por suerte para Sakura Shaoran se había mantenido alejado de su prima todo lo que había podido, eso la hizo sentir un alivio en su interior.

De repente la pelinegra detuvo su caminata y comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su bolso, finalmente al ver que no lo encontraba miró a su primo

-Parece que olvide algo dentro de la heladería, ¡Ya regreso!-Dijo para luego darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Shaoran

Sakura ya no aguantaba más su enojo a pesar de haber visto la mueca de fastidio que puso el chico luego de la acción de la chica.

-Me voy-Dijo con tono ofuscado para girar en sentido contrario

Cuando había dado apenas unos pasos Shaoran la tomó fuertemente del brazo obligándola a detenerse

-Espera Kinomoto

-¿Qué quieres?-aún seguía enfadada- Espera que regrese Meiling, yo me voy

-Acaso ¿Estas celosa?-preguntó divertido

-¡Claro que no!-sonrojada- Eso quisieras…-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Shaoran sonrió de medio lado y acerco sus labios al oído de la chica para susurrarle

-Meiling se comporta de esa manera porque en el fondo sabe que jamás la querré como te quiero a ti, Sakura

Luego de oír esas palabras los celos que Sakura sentía hacia Meiling desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

**Fin**

**----**

**Hola! subiendo la historia 4 ^^ es una de las que mas me gusto escribir, pobre Sakura imaginandose cosas en su mente xD pero el corazon de shao-kun es solo de ella *0***

**En fin espero que les guste y vuelvo a agradecer a todos los que dejan reviews-y quienes no pero tambien leen la historia xD- gracias a todos! ^^**

**Ja ne!**

**Nos leemos!  
**


	5. Miedo

**~Miedo~**

Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto hecha un manojo de nervios, recorría su habitación caminando de un lado a otro con la preocupación presente en su rostro, ¿Por qué todas esas cosas tenían que pasarle precisamente a ella?, y lo peor que todo era culpa de su compañero Li Shaoran, quien siempre la dejaba en ridículo y se burlaba de ella.

Todo había comenzado esa mañana en la escuela, sus amigas hablaban animadamente sobre la nueva película de terror que se había estrenado en los cines de Tomoeda, disimuladamente Sakura miraba para otro lado mientras trataba de pensar en otra argumento de conversación que desviara aquél tema.

-¿Vieron la parte en la que el espíritu aparecía debajo de la cama de la protagonista?-pregunto una súper emocionada Naoko

-Si fue terrorífica….-habló Chiharu

-Etto….chicas….-decía Sakura tratando de cambiar la conversación

-Por cierto ¿Tú no la has visto todavía Sakura?-preguntó Rika

-No, Sakura-chan no se ha animado a verla aún-acotó Tomoyo

-Eso es porque ella es una tonta que se asusta con ridiculeces-Habló una voz masculina que Sakura reconoció perfectamente

-¡Li! ¡No soy tonta! Yo n-no la he visto porque…. no tenía tiempo y….

-¿Ah no?, entonces podrías ir a verla hoy mismo, yo te acompañare para que no te escapes antes de entrar a la sala

-Es genial Sakura, ¡Te encantará!-dijo Naoko con brillitos en sus ojos

La mente de Sakura tardo unos segundos en analizar las palabras dichas por el castaño, una vez que fueron recopiladas, su rostro palideció y se levanto bruscamente del banco con el ceño fruncido

-¡Yo no iré a ningún lado contigo!-gritó- "_Y menos para ir a ver una película de miedo_"-agregó en sus pensamientos

-Entonces admite que eres una tonta miedosa-dijo con un deje de diversión en su voz

-¡No lo soy!

-Te apuesto a que no puedes ver esa película-sonriendo socarronamente

-¡Claro que puedo Li! ¡Te lo demostraré!

-Te espero esta noche a las 11:00 en la puerta del cine-la mira burlón- Si no vienes asumiré que te rindes

Y tras decir aquellas palabras se alejo dejando a Sakura muy enojada, ¿Quién se creía que era? Además siempre la molestaba, detestaba a ese chico pero a la vez lo amaba. En cuanto la noche se iba acercando la chica de ojos verdes se arrepentía más y más de haber realizado aquella apuesta

Miró el reloj de su cuarto por milésima vez, 10:30, aún faltaba media hora pero el temor ya se agolpaba en su pecho, pero si no iba perdería y Li tendría otro motivo más para fastidiarla, eso sí que no lo permitiría.

------

Eran 10:50 y ya se encontraba parado en la puerta del cine esperando a que la torpe de Sakura Kinomoto llegara, lo cierto es que a pesar de que siempre se burlara de ella el la quería, tanto que ya hacía mucho tiempo que venía planteándose la idea de invitarla a una cita, pero-a pesar de no demostrarlo- era muy tímido y no se animaba a hacerlo. Finalmente se le presentó esta oportunidad y la aprovechó completamente.

Al ver que ya era la hora pactada y la chica no llegaba comenzó a asustarse creyendo que la ojiverde se había acobardado, pero luego de unos minutos vio como Sakura se acercaba corriendo agitadamente

-Llegas tarde-dijo cuando la joven llegó junto a él

-Lo se, lo siento-tomando aire

-Entremos

Era una película de lo más aburrida, tenía muchas fallas y un argumento estúpido, no tenía idea quién podría asustarse con una película tan mala como esa, pero al notar como unas manos agarraban fuertemente a las suyas descubrió que Sakura Kinomoto era una de esas personas

La miro de reojo notando como temblaba ligeramente mientras que traicioneras y cristalinas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, al verla en ese estado se sintió terriblemente culpable, jamás creyó que se asustaría tanto….

Rápidamente la agarró del brazo y la saco de la sala dirigiéndose afuera, esperó a que el llanto de la joven calmara para acercarse a ella y tenderle un pañuelo

-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-aceptando el pañuelo- A-ahora si estoy mejor-agachó su cabeza avergonzada- Tenías razón soy una miedosa, seguramente me veo patética

-No, lo siento

-¿Eh?-sorprendida

-Es mí culpa, no debí haberte obligado, no sabía que estas cosas te asustaban tanto

-L-Li…-Aún no salía de su asombro, no conocía ese aspecto de él

-Discúlpame-repitió- No te veías patética-sonríe- Más bien te veías tierna

Las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron al instante y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, Li nunca se había comportado tan amablemente con ella así que no sabía como reaccionar ante eso

-Sakura…-sus mejillas habían adquirido un matiz rojo- ¿Quisieras que veamos otra película juntos?-tendiéndole una mano

-¡Sí!-uniendo su mano con la de el chico- Pero que no sea de miedo-lo mira a los ojos- Aunque si estoy contigo Shaoran, creo que podré soportarlo.

----

**Ojala les guste! gracias por los reviews! Dejen más! ^^**

**Ja ne!**

**Nos leemos~~  
**


	6. Propuesta

**Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura no me pertenece, es propiedad de las fabulosas Clamp.**

**Propuesta**

Era una tarde calurosa en la ciudad de Tomoeda, las altas temperaturas lograban que la gente se pusiera molesta e irritable, pero esto no parecía afectar el carácter amable y sereno de una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color esmeralda llamada Sakura Kinomoto.

Al igual que todos los días se levanto con una sonrisa en el rostro sin importarle los 40º que hacían afuera, se vistió rápidamente con su uniforme de verano y luego de tomar su desayuno y saludar a su hermano –Su padre se encontraba en una excavación- Se dirigió hacia el instituto.

Al llegar se encontró con su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji-Una niña increíblemente rica y perspicaz- quien la recibió con una de sus amables sonrisas características

-Buenos Días Sakura-chan

-Buenos Días Tomoyo-chan-Sonriente

-Hoy luces contenta Sakura, ¿Acaso sucedió algo?

-No, pero presiento que hoy será un graan día-contesto risueña la castaña

-Me alegro que lo sientas así Sakura-chan-le sonríe a su amiga- Ven vamos que las clases están por comenzar

Ambas muchachas entraron a su salón de clases, sus amigos las saludaron y comenzaron a quejarse del calor que azotaba la ciudad, mientras que la verde mirada de Sakura estaba perdida como buscando algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

Su corazón latió desbocadamente en cuanto lo vio, se encontraba sentado en el fondo del aula recostando su espalda sobre una pared para disminuir el calor, siempre tan alejado de los demás, tan sumido en sus pensamientos, tan solo… Esto era lo que mas llamaba la atención de la castaña, la soledad que poseía su compañero de curso –y gran amor- Shaoran Li.

Li Shaoran había sido transferido hacia dos años, y sin embargo a pesar de haber compartido tanto tiempo con sus compañeros no tenía un solo amigo-la única persona con la que parecía hablar más y llevarse mejor era Eriol Hiragizawa, un chico astuto y sumiso- Sakura nunca había entablado una conversación con él, las pocas veces que habían hablado él solo contestaba con monosílabos, creando una fría pared de hielo entre ambos la que solo lograba que el interés de la joven creciera cada día más

Sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir al sentir como los fríos ojos azabaches del castaño se clavaban en los suyos. Un fuerte sonrojo invadió sus mejillas haciendo que bajara su mirada avergonzada por lo que no pudo notar la leve curvatura que mostraban los labios del chico.

Se sentía estupida ya que varías veces había sido descubierta por el castaño mientras lo observaba en silencio, y como era demasiado cobarde para dar la cara, siempre miraba para otro lado presa de la timidez.

Como si las cosas no pudieran salir peor, esa tarde ella era la encargada de la limpieza en el aula, ¿Y quién era su compañero de actividades? Nada más y nada menos que Shaoran Li. Esto realmente no podía ponerse peor….

Luego de que las clases acabaran ambos se quedaron en el salón para realizar la limpieza, sin decir una sola palabra Li tomó un paño y comenzó a limpiar los pupitres con una mirada seria en su rostro, mientras que la pequeña Sakura trapeaba el piso.

Un ruido estrepitoso interrumpió el silencio de la habitación, era Sakura quien había tropezado cayéndose al piso y llevándose puesto el balde con ella. El muchacho se giró y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

-"¡Que torpe soy!"-se insultaba mentalmente mientras sentía su cara arder por milésima vez en el día- "él…él… está riendó"-pensó perpleja

-¿Te encuentras bien Kinomoto?-preguntó aún con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, tendiéndole una mano

-"M-me esta ayudando"-Sakura estaba que no cabía en si misma de felicidad- S-si-sonrojada más que un tomate- gracias-aceptando la ayuda del chico-

-Debes tener más cuidado, siempre te estás tropezando

-Si, en verdad lo siento "¿Cómo sabe eso?, acaso él…"

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto con su habitual tono serio

-No, es solo que me sorprende que sepas esas cosas de mí- el chico enarcó una ceja y ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente- Es que casi nunca hemos hablado

-Pero si nuestras miradas se han encontrado ¿cierto?

-¿Eh?-sonrojada

-sonríe de medio lado- Siempre noto que me observas desde lejos y cuando volteo a verte apartas tus ojos de mí…

-Es que…. Yo…. Este…

-Yo también

-¿Hoe?

-Siempre te he estado observando, desde el mismo dia en que llegue aquí, todo de ti me atrae, tu forma de ser, la forma en que te avergüenzas, tu sonrisa, tu mirada… absolutamente todo

La castaña sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, su mente no acababa de procesar toda aquella información

-¿Entonces tú…yo… porque?-balbuceaba incrédula

-sonríe- tú eres la única chica que ha logrado robarme una sonrisa-un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas- realmente no sabía como decírtelo pero ya hace un tiempo que quería expresártelo

-Li…

-¿Aceptarias ser solamente mía _Sakura_?

-¡Claro que si Shaoran!-contestó abrazándolo fuertemente y con lágrimas de felicidad cayendo de sus ojos

Y tras esa propuesta viene la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo para ambos sellado con un beso.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora: Hola a todos! Pido perdón por la demora, pero estuve ocupada con otras cosas y se me hizo más que imposible sentarme a escribir u.u, dentro de poco rindo un examen de japones importante así que no voy a poder subir fics tan periodicamente como lo hacía antes, eso no quiere decir que no continue subiendo historias solo denme un poco más de tiempo ^^U. Espero que sepan disculparme y ojala que les guste este oneeshot tanto como me gusto a mi =)**

**Besotes a Todos~~**

**  
Dejen muchos Reviews!!**

**Nos leemos~~**

**PD: ¿Shaoran no es lindo? :3**

**Ja ne!~~**


	7. Invierno

**~Invierno~**

Era una mañana fría en la ciudad de Tomoeda, pequeños copos de nieve caían desde el cielo, tiñendo el lugar de blanco completamente, los niños jugaban en las calles haciendo muñecos de nieve y patinando, reían alegres ya que ese día habían suspendido las clases.

Una joven de cabello castaño y bellos ojos verdes miraba por la ventana de su habitación como la nieve caía y se estrellaba contra el piso, con un semblante un tanto triste y suspirando.

Sakura se encontraba sola en la casa y en parte eso era lo que la hacía sentir tan triste- su padre había tenido que asistir a una excavación muy importante y su hermano mayor Touya se encontraba trabajando en una cafetería en compañía de su amigo Yukito- Otro suspiro de frustración volvió a salir de sus labios.

Decidida tomó el teléfono móvil entre sus manos y marco el número de su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji-niña increíblemente rica, que en estos momentos se encontraba en un viaje junto a su madre-

-¿Diga?-Escucho la dulce voz de su amiga del otro lado del aparato

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Que genial es escucharte!

-¡Sakura-chan! Que alegría que me llamaras ¿Cómo estas?

-La verdad no muy bien-Tomoyo pudo sentir la tristeza que emanaba la castaña por su tono de voz

-¿Qué sucede amiga?

-Me siento sola Tomoyo-suspira- No hay nadie en casa y tú te has ido….

-Lo siento Sakurita-dijo apenada- Tú sabes que me hubiera encantado quedarme contigo pero no podía

-Lo se Tomoyo, No te preocupes….

-No es solo por eso que te encuentras desanimada ¿Cierto?-habló con un tono pícaro

-¿P-porque lo dices?-las mejillas de Sakura comenzaban a colorearse de rojo

-Seguramente tienes deseos de ver a Li-kun, pero como se han suspendido las clases, te ha sido imposible verlo ¿Me equivoco?

-¡¿Q-Que tonterías dices Tomoyo?! ¡Claro que no!-más roja que un tomate

Sakura pudo escuchar la risa divertida de su amiga

-¡No te rías!-enfadada

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, imagino como debe estar tu cara ahora Sakura-otra pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios

-No es gracioso-algo apenada- Por cierto ¿Cuando regresaras del viaje?

-Dentro de tres días, no es tanto-dijo amablemente- Ahora tengo que colgar, mamá irá a una importante reunión y debo acompañarla

-Ya veo…

-No te pongas triste Sakurita, lo que debes hacer es salir de tu casa y caminar un rato por el parque ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Lo haré! ¡Gracias Tomoyo! ¡Cuídate!

-Tú también ¡Nos veremos pronto!-tras decir esto colgó-

Con fuerzas y ánimos renovados gracias a la charla que había tenido con su mejor amiga, la castaña tomo su abrigo, se colocó los guantes, su bufanda favorita y salió de su casa en dirección al parque pingüino.

Una vez que llegó allí camino un rato por el enorme parque viendo como la gente se divertía, luego se alejo un poco y se sentó sobre la blanca nieve, la sensación fría que sintió por todo su cuerpo la hizo sonreír.

Agarró una pequeña rama que había caído de un gran sauce e hizo unos pequeños garabatos en la nieve, riéndose como tonta por hacer algo tan infantil. Dibujo un enorme corazón y en el escribió: "_Sakura Kinomoto ama locamente a Li Shaoran_"-Suspiró porque esa sería la única manera en que ella pudiera demostrar sus sentimientos, cada vez que él se encontraba cerca de ella parecía como si su torpeza aumentara y no fuera capaz de armar frases coherentes.

-¿Qué haces Kinomoto?-preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas

De tan solo escuchar aquella voz grave todos los músculos de la joven se paralizaron completamente, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco bombeando sangre directamente hacia sus mejillas haciéndolas enrojecer y su respiración se volvió inconstante dificultándole hablar

Al ver que la muchacha no le contestaba Shaoran comenzó a impacientarse, siempre que se acercaba a ella la joven de ojos verdes actuaba como si fuera un robot, parecía como si se volviera mas torpe de repente y nunca había sido capaz de mantener una conversación con ella porque siempre escapaba. Sakura si que era extraña, pero debía aceptar que su torpeza extrema y sus actitudes infantiles se le hacían increíblemente tiernas.

-Te hice una pregunta Kinomoto-habló manteniendo su actitud seria de siempre y acercándose unos pasos a la chica

Las manos de Sakura comenzaron a temblar, pero no de frío porque si él se le acercaba lo suficiente vería ese cursi corazón que había dibujado en la nieve y eso si que sería un desastre, seguramente tendría que cambiarse de escuela o mudarse a otro país

-¿Kinomoto?-preguntó con cierta preocupación al ver que la chica se había quedado "paralizada"

-¡No-No te acerques!-gritó la ojiverde

-¡¿Ahora que sucede?!-preguntó algo sorprendido y enfadado-¡Siempre tratas de alejarte de mí! Si tienes algún problema dímelo en la cara-dirigiéndose hacia ella

-N-no es eso Li-kun…-sus mejillas estaban de color bordo- No tengo ningún problema contigo…-agachando la mirada y tratando de esconder aquel dibujo

Shaoran se detuvo unos momentos, Sakura se veía increíblemente bonita sonrojada de esa manera así que tuvo que desviar su vista para mantener su autocontrol y en ese momento fue cuando noto que la castaña trataba de "esconder" algo a sus espaldas

-¿Qué es eso que ocultas?-preguntó curioso

-¡Eh! N-nada, solo un tonto dibujo que hice en la nieve-río nerviosa

-¿Así que un dibujo eh? Muéstramelo

-¡N-no!

Caminando lentamente se acercó hasta Sakura colocando su rostro muy cerca de ella, pudiendo sentir su respiración. La castaña se quedo paralizada olvidándose completamente de su dibujo, el castaño aprovechó su distracción para darle un vistazo al vergonzoso dibujo que "supuestamente" Sakura había dibujado, pero lo que vio escrito allí lo dejo helado.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó incrédulo

Lo que más deseaba Sakura en esos momentos era que la Tierra se la tragara y se la llevara lo más lejos posible

-Etto….yo….-sentía que su cara explotaría- yo…

-¿Tu me amas?-preguntó el castaño

-"_ahh ¿Qué haré ahora?_"-Etto…. –Agacho su cabeza derrotada, tenía que decirle la verdad-S-Si….

No supo en que instante el chico se apodero de su cintura para luego darle un dulce y apasionado beso, que se sintió tan frío y electrizante como la sensación de sentir la nieve sobre su piel.

-L-Li-susurro jadeante

-Dime Shaoran, Sakura

-S-Shaoran…eso quiere decir que tú…

-¿Acaso no te quedó claro?-preguntó con una sonrisa para luego besarla nuevamente

Y así continuaron besándose sin importarles que la nieve siguiera cayendo a su alrededor

**Fin**

**--**

**Hola a todos! muchas gracias por todos sus reviews bonitos! me dan animos jeje. Espero les guste este oneeshot, a mi me parecio muy tierno. El domingo rindo estoy tan nerviosa!! despues de rendir voy a tener mas tiempo libre sii!. Solo espero que mi inspiracion llegue ^^u**

**Un Beso Enorme~~**

**Dejen Reviews!~~**

**Ja ne!~~  
**


	8. Beso

**~Beso~**

El timbre sonó anunciando la finalización de las clases de ese día, podía observarse a un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color azabache que guardaba sus cosas en su bolso dispuesto a alejarse de allí y dirigirse a su casa.

Salió de la escuela con paso rápido, caminando velozmente llegando así hasta la esquina, y cuando estaba a punto de doblar, escuchó una voz que lo llamaba

-¡Shaoran-kun!

-"_¡Maldición! Me descubrió…_" -¿Qué quieres Sakura?-habló volteándose encontrándose con dos enormes ojos color esmeralda que lo miraban enfadados.

-¡¿Cómo que "que quieres Sakura"?! ¡Se supone que hoy ibas a ayudarme a estudiar! ¡Y estas escapando!-gritó enojada inflando sus cachetes, dándole un aspecto infantil

-¡Deja de ser tan ruidosa! Ya se que iba a ayudarte, pero…

-¿Acaso vas a dejar que repruebe?-habló con cara de perro mojado-la cual nunca fallaba-

Un suspiro de frustración salió de la boca del muchacho, cuando Sakura utilizaba esa táctica nunca podía negarse. Siempre había sido así, desde que eran niños. Ellos se conocían desde hace muchísimo tiempo, eran los mejores amigos.

-De acuerdo, puedes venir a casa, te enseñare

-¡Si!-dio un pequeño saltito festejando su victoria

Una vez en la casa del castaño, el muchacho se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un poco de té junto con una torta de chocolate casero que él mismo había preparado. Colocó las tazas junto con las porciones de torta en la mesa, viendo como los ojos de la chica se iluminaban y ante esto no pudo evitar sonreír

-¡Mi favorita!-exclamó llevándose un pequeño pedazo de torta a la boca- ¡Esta deliciosa Shaoran!

-Me alegro que te guste-habló con una sonrisa

Estuvieron estudiando los problemas de física alrededor de tres horas, a Sakura parecían costarle de verdad, pero luego gracias a las explicaciones de su amigo había logrado entenderlos bien pudiéndolos realizar por si sola y a la perfección

-¡Muchas gracias!-Con una enorme sonrisa- Seguro que ahora aprobare el examen

-Seguro que sí- una sonrisa pícara se extendió por su rostro- Si, yo te he dicho que cualquier cabeza hueca podría entender esos problemas tan sencillos

-¿Me estas llamando cabeza hueca?-pregunto enfadada

-Yo se que lo eres-sacándole la lengua

-¡Eres malo!-dijo divertida- Por cierto… ¿Po-podría hacerte una pregunta?-avergonzada

Shaoran se sorprendió ante la actitud de su amiga.

-Si dime

-Etto… ¿Qué se siente al besar?-sonrojada

-¡¿Por que me preguntas eso a mí?!-sintiendo como un pequeño sonrojo invadía sus mejillas

-Porque pensé que tu sabrías Shaoran-kun-susurro apenada

-¿A-acaso planeas besar a alguien?-preguntó levemente molesto

-¡C-claro que no!-su cara se había vuelto totalmente roja- solo quería saber…

-¿Y que rayos te hizo pensar que yo lo sabría?

-Etto… es que eres tan popular con las chicas que yo pensé que ya habías tenido alguna novia

-Pensaste mal Sakura-sentenció

-Lo siento-agacha la mirada- No, no volveré a hacerte una pregunta tan extraña como esa Shaoran-kun

-Descuida, no estoy enfadado pero… ¿Por qué…?

-Es que a veces siento que nunca encontrare a nadie que en verdad me quiera, además-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente- Todavía no he tenido ni siquiera mi primer beso

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron sorprendidos al sentir como los labios de su amigo se unían con los suyos, produciéndole una descarga de energía en todo su cuerpo mientras que sentía como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estomago.

-Yo te quiero, siempre lo he hecho-dijo al separarse

-¡Shaoran-kun!-lo abrazo fuertemente

-¿Qué tal ha sido tu primer beso Sakura?-le susurró al oído

-Increíblemente tierno

**Fin**

**---**

**Hola! Espero que les guste este oneeshot, a mi no me convence de todo xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews!! Dejen mas~~**

**Besos!**

**Ja ne!!!~~  
**


	9. Verano

**~Verano~**

Sakura Kinomoto se sentía la joven más feliz del planeta, ya que este era el último día de clases y eso significaba que el verano se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina. Había logrado pasar todas las materias aunque estuvo sufriendo hasta el final con matemática –la materia mas odiada por la castaña- la cual pudo aprobar gracias a la ayuda de su mejor amiga Tomoyo y la buena voluntad de su profesora.

Totalmente ansiosa miraba el reloj del salón cada cinco minutos haciendo que su amiga, quien se sentaba a su lado riera divertida al ver como su Sakura se comportaba como toda una niña impaciente.

-¿No es genial Tomoyo? ¡El verano llegara pronto!-le susurro por lo bajo

-Me alegra que eso te ponga contenta Sakura-Le sonrió la peligris

-Solo una tonta como tú se alegraría por eso-escuchó la ojiverde provenir de sus espaldas

Totalmente enfadada y con una venita latiendo en su sien Sakura se giró para quedar cara a cara nada más y nada menos que con Shaoran Li, el chico más lindo y popular de toda la escuela-quien casualmente se sentaba justo detrás de ella-

-¿A ti que te importa eso?-pregunto desafiante- Además… ¡Estaba conversando con Tomoyo no contigo!

-¡Kinomoto!-gritó el profesor-Estamos en mitad de la clase, entiendo que es el último día pero eso no le da derecho a gritar de ese modo

Inmediatamente las mejillas de la chica se colorearon denotando la vergüenza que sentía y agacho su cabeza arrepentida.

-Lo siento-dijo en un susurro

-Tonta-sintió como su compañero Li le murmuraba en el oído produciéndole un placentero escalofrío

-No tienes idea de cuanto te detesto-le dijo en voz baja para no cometer otro papelón nuevamente

-No te preocupes Kinomoto, es mutuo

Tomoyo observaba la pequeña discusión con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella sabía que lo que el castaño sentía por Sakura era algo muy distinto al odio y presentía que su amiga se sentía de la misma manera.

Finalmente las clases terminaron y todos salieron, realmente alegres de que las clases acabaran y de poder tener dos meses de vacaciones para descansar y disfrutar.

-Dime Sakura ¿Que planeas hacer en las vacaciones?

-Aún no lo se Tomoyo. Pero ¡Solo quiero divertirme mucho!

-Tan enérgica como siempre Sakura

La ojiverde se volteo para ver quien le hablaba y sonrió al encontrarse con su compañero de clases Eriol Hiragizawa, un joven de cabellos azules, lentes y una personalidad tan perceptiva y Perspicaz como la de Tomoyo.

-¡Eriol! Me alegra verte-sonríe- Dime ¿Qué harás en el verano?

-Estoy igual que tú-sonríe- Pero este fin de semana iré con Shaoran a la piscina municipal

-Parece que Tu y Li se han vuelto muy amigos-hablo sonriente la joven amatista

-Así es, por eso me preguntaba, ya que tú tampoco tienes nada que hacer estos días ¿Vendrías con nosotros? Daidouji también por supuesto -guiñándole un ojo a lo que la peligris solo rió-

-Sabes que si es por salir contigo y Tomoyo no hay problema-hizo una pausa para bufar molesta-¡Pero no pienso salir con ese engreído!

-¿A quien llamas engreído? Tontita-preguntó el castaño acercándose con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

-¡Pues a ti!-sacándole la lengua

Tomoyo rió entretenida y se acercó a su amiga, mirándola a los ojos con esa mirada maternal y protectora tan propia de ella.

-Será divertido Sakurita, acaso ¿No fuiste tu la que dijo que solo quería divertirse?

-Esta bien…. Iré

-No vayas a ahogarte-la burlo Shaoran

-¡Ya callate!

Ambos comenzaron a discutir caminando juntos alejándose de sus amigos, mientras que Tomoyo y Eriol se sonrieron con miradas cómplices y guiñaron un ojo.

---

-¡Estas hermosa Sakura!-exclamó radiante Tomoyo mientras grababa a Sakura con una cámara de video

-¡Apaga eso!-susurro avergonzada- ¡Rayos Tomoyo! ¿Por qué de todos los bañadores tuviste que escoger uno de dos piezas?-su rostro estaba sonrojado

-¡Por que te ves divina!-Afirmo con brillitos en sus ojos- Además el blanco te sienta muy bien y esos diseños de pétalos de Sakura que le agregue te hacen ver aún más tierna

-G-Gracias Tomoyo-susurro con una pequeña gotita en su cabeza por la extraña manía de su mejor amiga de confeccionar ropa solo para ella.

-Vamos Sakura los chicos nos deben estar esperando cerca de las piscinas

-S-sí

---

-¿No crees que tardan demasiado?-preguntó el castaño a su amigo

-Tú sabes como son las mujeres Li-sonriente- ¿No será que estas preocupado por Sakura?-pregunto con tono pícaro

-¡Deja de decir idioteces!-Le grito enfadado- Yo jamás me interesaría en una niña como e---

-Sentimos la demora-dijo Tomoyo mientras que Sakura a su lado trataba de taparse, avergonzada de llevar una bikini

Todas las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, ¿Esa era Sakura?, Se veía condenadamente hermosa, además de tierna-siempre lo era- Ese bañador le quedaba realimente espectacular y dejaba ver más cosas de las que él acostumbraba. ¿Desde cuando la pequeña Sakura tenía piernas tan largas y torneadas? ¡Dios! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que su sonrojo y sus fallidos intentos por cubrir su cuerpo la hacían ver muy sexy?

-¡¿Por qué te me quedas mirando así?! ¡Pervertido!

El grito de Sakura logro traerlo de vuelta a la realidad cayendo en la cuneta de que se había quedado como un estúpido mirándola.

-¡Yo no soy un pervertido! Además tu no tienes nada excitante-habló burlón-"_Que gran mentira_"-pensó para sí

-Que les parece si vamos a nadar un rato-invitó el peliazul y todos aceptaron-

--

¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

Li. con su cabello revuelto y mojado, gotas traviesas recorriendo su piel y su increíblemente atractivo y bien trabajado torso, la estaban dejando obnubilada. Es decir, ella siempre había notado lo guapo que era-por algo era el más deseado de la escuela- Pero ¡Nunca lo había visto de esa forma! Y eso lograba que el calor subiera a sus mejillas

Volvió a recorrerlo con la mirada, aún sin poder creer que un ser tan maravilloso y hermoso como él existiera en el planeta tierra.

-¿Y tu que miras?-pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Nada! Solo que eres un flacuchento para nada atractivo "_Eso no me lo creo ni yo_"-pensó

Una pequeña carcajada salió de los labios de Li dejando a la joven sorprendida

-Chicos, nosotros iremos a comprar refrescos-miro a Eriol con picardía en su mirada- Regresaremos en un rato

-De acuerdo-dijeron ambos

Tomoyo y Eriol se alejaron dejando a la "parejita" sola

-O-Oye Li ¿Qué te causo tanta gracia?-pregunto aún con sorpresa en su rostro ya que era una de las primeras veces que lograba ver una sonrisa en él.

-Que eres una pésima mentirosa

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto nerviosa

-Porque es obvio que no podías apartar tus ojos de mí-habló con arrogancia

-¡¿Que?! ¡Si tú también me mirabas hace un rato!

Un imperceptible sonrojo invadió las mejillas del joven, el cual Sakura no notó

-¿Que podría mirar en una niña como tu?

-¡Eres un tonto!-le grito molesta y dispuesta a pegarle comenzó a avanzar con tanta mala suerte que tropezó cayéndose de cara al agua

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el castaño preocupado, ayudándola

-S-si-avergonzada

Sakura se veía increíblemente frágil y bonita, con lo cual Shaoran mando todo su autocontrol al diablo para posar sus labios sobre los de ella y robarle un apasionado beso que sorprendió a la castaña

-¿Q-que haces?-pregunto jadeante

Volvió a besarla para luego abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho y susurrarle un dulce "Te quiero"

Sakura sonrió y le correspondió, totalmente feliz

-Pensé que me odiabas-hablo la chica luego de unos segundos

-Tú también has dicho que me odias muchas veces-hablo con una sonrisa que hizo que Sakura lo besara con ternura

-Los que se odian se aman-dijo Sakura con una risita mientras era besada nuevamente por Shaoran, En un rincón Tomoyo y Eriol observaban la escena satisfechos tomados de las manos

Definitivamente Sakura amaba el verano, más ahora que gracias a él había encontrado el verdadero amor

**Fin**

**---**

**Hola a Todos!! Espero que hayan comenzado muy bien este nuevo año y que traiga muy buena suerte y salud para todos x3! Ojala les guste este oneeshot. Muchisimas gracias por todos los Reviews que me dejan, me hacen muy feliz! =)**

**PD: Dejen más. muchos más reviews para hacerme infinitamente feliz ;3  
**

**Ja ne!~~  
**


	10. Frambuesa

**~Frambuesa~**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda, el sol se imponía en lo alto del cielo junto con pequeñas nubes blancas, el clima era agradable y esto cautivaba a las personas que caminaban por las calles. Un joven despertaba remolonamente mientras daba un gran bostezo y maldecía interiormente el no haber podido dormir bien la noche anterior, no entendía que rayos había hecho para que lo torturaran de esa manera, se la pasaba observándola en la escuela durante la mayor parte del día y ahora ¡esa condenada chica tenía que aparecer en sus sueños!, todo para trastornarle la vida, tal y como había sido desde el día en que la conoció. Es que debía reconocer que aquella inocente joven de profundos ojos verdes lo había cautivado desde la primera vez que le mostró su amable sonrisa. ¡¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan cursi?! No lo sabía. Lo único que su mente tenía claro era que estaba perdidamente enamorado –y ¿Por qué no?, también obsesionado- con Sakura Kinomoto.

Luego de vestirse con el uniforme escolar y tomar un rápido desayuno se dirigió hacia su instituto, saludó a algunos de sus compañeros de clase y aún bostezando entro a su salón sentándose en su pupitre-el cual daba hacia la ventana- dispuesto a dormir un rato antes de que el profesor Terada llegara. No pudo hacerlo, ya que en el instante en el que apoyo la cabeza en la mesa, la puerta del aula se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa castaña de ojos verdes, quien respiraba agitada y tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la carrera que había hecho para llegar a tiempo. Al verla suspiro. Seguro se había quedado dormida como ya era costumbre en ella, sonrió al imaginar la escena.

-¡Buenos días!-saludo la chica con energía

-¡Muy buenos días Sakura-chan!-saludo Tomoyo a su amiga con una sonrisa.

Sakura avanzo por el salón saludando a sus demás compañeros siempre con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, la cual Li no podía dejar de mirar por más que lo intentara, parecía que esa muchacha le había lanzado una especie de embrujo, ya que ahora era incapaz de sacarla de su mente. La castaña llego hasta su asiento, se paro unos momentos para luego darse la vuelta

-¡Buenos días Li-kun!-habló aún con su sonrisa, la cual parecía haberse intensificado.

-Buenos días-desviando la vista.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó la chica con curiosidad en su voz

-Supongo que bien-dijo tratando de sonar indiferente, pero no pudo retener un bostezo

-¿Acaso no has dormido bien Li-kun?-pregunto un tanto preocupada-¿Soñaste algo feo?

-"_Soñe contigo_"-penso-Me dormí tarde, eso es todo-habló sin poder aún mirarla a los ojos.

-Ahh ya veo-dijo algo triste, por mas que intentara hablar con Li el siempre se comportaba fríamente.

El profesor llegó y comenzó con la clase de matemáticas, por más que tratara prestarle atención el delicioso olor a cerezos que desprendía el cabello de Sakura lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. Finalmente la hora del almuerzo llegó y la castaña se alejo para comer junto a su querida amiga Tomoyo-para alivio de Shaoran-

Mientras comía su onigiri, Shaoran no podía dejar de observarla, la forma en que acomodaba su cabello, la forma en que reía, la forma en que tomaba sus palillos, la forma en que se llevaba la comida a la boca…. Y por su mente paso una loca pregunta ¿A que sabrían sus labios?

Miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza, pero las desecho todas al instante. Se estaba comportando como un maldito acosador, y eso le molestaba pero parecía que Sakura tenía el poder de lograr que su parte racional dejara de funcionar ¿Qué era lo que esa chica le estaba haciendo? Se volvería loco y lo peor que su sonrisa lo perseguiría nuevamente en sus sueños esa noche.

Ya era media noche y se encontraba en su cama dando vueltas, si continuaba así pasaría otra noche sin dormir, así que decidió salir a caminar un poco para tomar aire fresco y poder despejarse. Tomó su abrigo y se dirigió hacia el parque pingüino, caminaba cabizbajo con sus manos enterradas en sus bolsillos, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al llegar al lugar y ver quien estaba en los columpios.

-¡Kinomoto!-exclamó sorprendido de verla allí, también preocupado al saber que era tan tarde y no estaba en su casa-¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar como la llamaban, tenía un poco de miedo al estar sola en el parque a esas horas de la noche, pero al notar quien era todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron y no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Li-kun-lo pronuncio con tal dulzura que el castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse- No podía dormir-confeso avergonzada, para luego mirarlo a los ojos-¿Tú tampoco?

-No-dijo acercándose unos metros-Salí a dar un paseo

-Yo también- sonriéndole-Siéntate-pidió señalando el columpio vacío que estaba a su lado.

Sin decir nada Li se sentó a su lado, sintiendo la dulce brisa nocturna en su cara, mirando de vez en cuando a la joven de refilón, notando como cerraba sus ojos y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Se veía realmente bonita, nuevamente su mirada se posó en los labios ansiando besarlos. Sakura abrió sus ojos y se avergonzó al notar la manera en que el chico la miraba

-Li-kun-susurró

-Dime-desviando la mirada

-¿Por qué…?-los nervios la invadieron-¿Por qué evitas mi mirada?-confeso finalmente

-¿De que hablas? Yo no evito nada-trató de sonar algo molesto

-¿Acaso…?-sentía una enorme opresión en su pecho que no la dejaba tranquila- ¿Acaso Tu me odias Li-kun?-su voz sonaba increíblemente triste, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas traviesas cayeran de sus ojos

-¡No!-exclamó, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por la intensidad con la que lo había dicho-Jamás podría hacerlo Kinomoto-confeso tapándose la cara

-¿Eh?- realmente estaba sorprendida.

-Jamás podré odiarte- repitió sintiendo sus mejillas calientes

-Li-kun-se atrevió a tomar el rostro del chico entre sus manos, sorprendiéndolo- Siempre he querido acercarme a ti, pero tú me evitas muchas veces, hasta rehúsas mi mirada, eso realmente me hace sentir muy triste porque yo…

No pudo terminar su frase ya que sus labios se encontraban atrapados con los de Li fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, que le demostró a Sakura todo lo que el chico llevaba escondido en su interior. El calor en el pecho de Shaoran aumentaba, finalmente había logrado probar aquellos labios tan ansiados y su sabor era tan dulce y suave como la frambuesa, tanto que podría volverse adicto.

-Todo este tiempo te he amado, Sakura-confeso, luego de separarse

-¡Yo también Shaoran!-exclamó con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, uniendo nuevamente sus labios con los del joven

De nuevo podía sentir aquel embriagante y delicioso sabor a frambuesa en su boca, deseando más. Definitivamente ya se había vuelto un adicto.

**Fin**

**---**

**Hola! aquí les traigo otro oneshot de esta linda pareja, espero que les guste y vuelvo a agradecer a todos por tan bonitos reviews n__n**

**Dejen mas Reviews! x3 nos leemos luego!**

**Ja ne!  
**


	11. Sonrisa

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, es propiedad de las increíbles y talentosas mangakas Clamp. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**~ Sonrisa~**

No entendía porque cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de su compañero de clases Li Shaoran su pecho comenzaba a dolerle de repente, ¿Acaso estaba enferma? No, no era eso. Cada vez que aquellos fríos ojos castaños se clavaban en ella una inmensa angustia comenzaba a invadirla, y eso sucedía porque Sakura podía notar la tristeza y soledad que el chico llevaba en su interior.

Siempre se preguntaba ¿Por qué no sonreía?, continuamente actuando bajo esa personalidad fría y un tanto arrogante que lo alejaba de los demás, por alguna extraña razón ella deseaba verlo feliz. Pero por más que lo intentara no era capaz de iniciar una conversación con el ya que la mayoría de las veces sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Sabía que era algo realmente tonto llorar por alguien a quién no conocía del todo, pero no podía evitar sentir esa angustia que el muchacho le transmitía ¿Era ella la única que lo sentía de ese modo?

---

Aquella mañana había despertado tarde-como ya se le había hecho costumbre- se vistió lo más rápido que pudo con su uniforme escolar, el cual quedo algo desaliñado. Peinó sus cabellos castaños para luego hacerse dos pequeñas coletas que le daban un aspecto más tierno y aniñado que el usual. Bajo hasta la cocina, saludó a su padre y a su hermano, quien se burlo de ella diciéndole que era un monstruo por la forma en la que devoraba su desayuno-ganándose una buena patada de su hermanita por dicho comentario-

Luego de despedirse de la fotografía de su difunta madre, agarró sus patines y se dirigió hacia la escuela a toda velocidad. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios al ver cada vez más cerca las enormes rejas negras de su instituto, sonrió al ver que no había llegado del todo tarde y aquella sonrisa se ensancho por toda su cara al ver a su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji parada en la puerta, esperándola.

---

Despertó irritado ante el insistente sonido del reloj despertador, para luego apagar dicho aparato con un golpe seco y bufar molesto. No había dormido casi nada, la causa era una llamada que había recibido por parte de su madre desde Hong Kong, ella lo llamaba de vez en cuando para ver como se encontraba, siempre con aquella actitud seria que la caracterizaba y siempre recordándole que él era el heredero del clan y debía aceptar sus obligaciones ya que ella había aprobado que el se mudara a Japón para poder estudiar allí y perfeccionarse. También había estado pensando en sus ruidosas hermanas a las cuales extrañaba mucho, realmente las quería aunque no lo demostrara.

Se levantó con algo de pereza y se preparó un pequeño desayuno para luego cambiarse e irse a la escuela. No le importaba si hacía amigos allí o no, el solo había venido para estudiar, aprender diferentes culturas y prepararse para liderar su clan. Aunque últimamente había algo que lo estaba molestando….

Llegó a al establecimiento y como había llegado temprano se quedó parado cerca de la entrada alejado de los demás alumnos, esperando a que se hiciera la hora. Esperó unos minutos y al ver su reloj se dispuso a entrar. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo la vio…

Su compañera de clases Kinomoto Sakura se acercaba hacia la entrada velozmente gracias a la ayuda de sus patines, observó como suspiraba y luego sonría levemente, no le dio mucha importancia, pero, al notar la hermosa sonrisa que la castaña le estaba dando a la peligris no pudo evitar quedarse como un tonto mirándola.

---

-¡Tomoyo!-exclamó alegre abrazando a su amiga

-¡Sakurita!-correspondiendo aquel cariñoso abrazo- Has llegado justo a tiempo

-¡Si!-algo agitada- Creí que no llegaba-dijo para luego reír divertida

-Ven, vamos adentro que las clases están a punto de comenzar

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar para toparse con su compañero castaño, quien miraba muy fijamente a Sakura con una extraña mirada. En el mismo instante que aquellos ojos se fundieron dentro de los de ella, la chica comenzó a sentir la tristeza en su interior, notando aquellas tontas pero infrenables lágrimas luchando por salir.

-"_Oh, no otra vez…_"-pensó para si misma, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por su rostro

-¿Sakura?-pregunto su amiga preocupada

---

Se sorprendió al ver como aquella pequeña chica comenzaba a llorar luego de mirarlo. Inmediatamente se sintió terriblemente culpable, pero ¿Por qué? Además ¿Por qué Kinomoto lloraba? ¿Le tenía miedo? Por alguna extraña razón el no deseaba que la ojiverde le temiera y lo peor de todo era ¿Por qué rayos cada vez que la veía sonreír se comportaba como un idiota? Siempre que Sakura sonreía su corazón se llenaba de calidez.

-¿Sakura?

Sentir la preocupada voz de Daidouji lo saco de sus pensamientos y miró nuevamente a la castaña con una mirada inquieta. Dio un corto suspiro y sacó un pequeño pañuelo del bolsillo.

-Toma.-entregándoselo a Sakura

La muchacha sorprendida ante esta acción lo miró y su corazón latió rápidamente al ver aquella amabilidad en su mirada, nunca la había notado e instantáneamente las lágrimas cesaron.

-G-Gracias-habló con torpeza

-Quédatelo-dijo con frialdad para luego dar media vuelta y alejarse.

---

Sakura se sentía confundida, jamás había visto ese aspecto gentil de Li y eso la conmovió, definitivamente se había propuesto hacerlo sonreír, pero primero debía conocerlo mejor. Miró aquel pañuelo y sonrió con ternura.

A la mañana siguiente extrañamente llegó temprano-sabiendo que él también lo hacía- Y espero encontrarlo para poder agradecerle debidamente lo que había hecho por ella, rogando que las traviesas lágrimas no la traicionaran nuevamente.

Al verlo su cuerpo entero se tensó preso de los nervios, pero inspiró con decisión y lo llamó

-¡Li-kun!

---

Se volteó al oír que lo llamaban y se sorprendió mucho al ver quien era, solo que ese asombro no llegó a sus ojos. Vio como se acercaba hacia el y adopto una postura seria

-Kinomoto

-Li, gracias por lo de ayer etto…-los nervios comenzaban a invadirla nuevamente ya que nunca había conversado con el- En verdad siento lo que paso-agacho su vista avergonzada- Toma-le tendió el pequeño pañuelo

De mala gana lo tomó notando que despedía un delicioso olor

-Lo has lavado, no era necesario

-¡S-Si que lo era!-contradijo, sintiendo la fría mirada del chico, nuevamente los ojos comenzaban a picarle, fue inevitable

---

¿Por qué otra vez tenía que ponerse a llorar?, se sentía como la idiota mas grande del planeta ¿Qué pensaría Li de ella? Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era salir corriendo

-¿Estas llorando de nuevo?-pregunto el chico algo irritado pero con un pequeño atisbo de preocupación en la voz

-¡L-Lo siento!-se disculpaba entre sollozos- No puedo evitarlo, sucede cada vez que me miras-confeso en su llanto

-¿Que?-preguntó con incredulidad el castaño

-Se que suena tonto pero…-aceptó nuevamente el pañuelo del joven para secar sus lágrimas- Pero siento que tú tienes una tristeza muy grande en tu interior y yo no puedo evitar sentirme angustiada por eso-dijo sintiendo arder sus mejillas

---

Asi que era eso, ella sentía que el estaba triste y por eso lloraba. Por un lado se sintió aliviado de que no era por miedo, pero un sentimiento parecido a la felicidad lo embargo al darse cuenta que alguien se preocupaba por él.

Luego de que la chica se calmara, ambos se dirigieron hacia unos bancos que se encontraban cerca de allí y Li le compro una gaseosa a Sakura para que se sintiera mejor

Una vez sentados ninguno se animaba a hablar, lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido que Sakura realizaba al sorber por la pajilla. Shaoran la miro de reojo notando lo bonita que era. Sakura se avergonzó al sentirse observada así que decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe Li-kun?-preguntó con timidez

Entonces Shaoran decidió abrirse y contarle lo que le pasaba, la presión que sentía al tener que encargarse del clan de su familia, que extrañaba a su madre, hermanas y amigos de Hong Kong, que muchas veces se sentía solo al no tener amigos en Japón y la extraña calidez que lo embargaba al verla sonreír.

-Es extraño-razono la ojiverde con una pequeña risita- Al verte yo me pongo triste, y tú al verme sonreír a mi te pones contento-Le sonrió con amabilidad

-Es cierto-quedó prendado en la expresión de la chica-Me pregunto porque será.

---

Luego de esa conversación Sakura y Shaoran se volvieron muy amigos y cada vez más cercanos, ella ya no lloraba al verlo, al contrario le ponía muy feliz tenerlo a su lado. Lo único que la hacia sentir un tanto triste era que aún no había logrado hacerlo sonreír

Con el paso del tiempo los sentimientos de amistad que ambos se tenían pasaron a convertirse en algo más fuerte, algo llamado amor.

Todo estaba de maravilla, los días que pasaban juntos eran divertidos e inolvidables-Shaoran continuaba con su seriedad habitual, pero ya no tanta como al principio-Pero todo cambio cuando llegó el día en el cual Shaoran debería volver a su tierra natal.

---

Ya en el aeropuerto Sakura no podía contener las lágrimas, no quería que el se marchara y la dejara sola. No sin haberle mostrado aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa, no sin saber todo lo que ella sentía por él.

-Shaoran-suplicaba-No te vayas

-No llores Sakura, sabes que no me gusta-dijo con seriedad, escondiendo la tristeza que sentía por la despedida

-¡Pero….! ¡No puedes irte!-le gritaba entre amargos sollozos

-Es mi deber-habló desviando la mirada- Tal vez algún día regrese

-¡Te esperare!-sentenció- ¡Se que volverás!

-Sakura…

-¡Te esperare eternamente porque yo **te amo** Shaoran!

Y en ese instante los verdosos y lagrimosos ojos de la chica se abrieron con asombro al ver como las comisuras de los labios de Shaoran se curvaban hacia arriba, mostrándole la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás había visto

-Yo **también te amo-**la miró intensamente a los ojos- Espérame, porque estoy seguro que regresare por ti, _Mi Sakura_

Ambos se abrazaron ante aquella promesa para luego besarse con pasión, pero con la tranquilidad en sus corazones de saber que la próxima vez que se verían ya no se separarían nunca más y sonreirían juntos **para siempre**

**Fin**

**-----**

**Hola! Espero que les guste este nuevo oneshot!. Me ocupo 5 paginas de Word, el más largo que escribí hasta ahora si! x3**

**Ojala lo disfruten y dejenme agradecerles a todos por tan bonitos Reviews, son los que me ayudan a seguir adelante y los que alimentan a mi vaga inspiración.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Ja ne!**

**~~"Si quieren que el tierno Shaoran-kun les muestre una hermosisima sonrisa como la que le mostro a Sakura-chan en el fic, solo tienen que apretar el botoncito verde y dejarme un Review"~~  
**


	12. Odio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen son propiedad de las increibles y magicas Clamp yo solo los tomo prestados para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Odio**

La odiaba, odiaba profundamente la alegre y bobalicona sonrisa que su compañera de clases Sakura Kinomoto siempre mostraba en su rostro. Pero lo que más detestaba por sobre todas las cosas eran las extrañas sensaciones que lo recorrían cada vez que la chica le sonreía, era como si miles de descargas lo invadieran y el verla tan feliz le hacía pensar que él también podía serlo.

Todas las mañanas era lo mismo, Sakura llegaba al salón y saludaba a todos con una enorme y radiante sonrisa que no hacía otra cosa que irritarlo pero que a la vez lo hacía sentirse extraño. Cuando ella lo saludaba con su habitual "¡Buenos días Li-kun!" no podía evitar que sus mejillas adquirieran un pequeño color rojizo, se sentía tan confundido que había optado por tratarla fríamente.

Siempre la observaba desde la distancia, Sakura Kinomoto era una niña alegre y enérgica que parecía nunca sentirse triste, pensando positivamente y animando a sus amigos a seguir adelante.

Su odio hacia ella crecía a cada momento pero… ¿Era en verdad odio lo que sentía hacia la ojiverde? Y si era así ¿Por qué no podía evitar preocuparse por ella? Ya ni se entendía a él mismo

Una tarde que parecía ser totalmente normal, todo cambió. Shaoran había salido al supermercado a comprar algunos víveres para su casa ya que vivía solo y tenía que mantenerse, por suerte su madre le mandaba una mensualidad desde Hong Kong.

Para llegar a su apartamento debía pasar por el parque pingüino, donde siempre había niños riendo y jugando en la enorme resbaladilla con forma de pingüino azul gigante. Iba caminando por allí cuando de pronto escucho un pequeño sollozo que se sentía cercano, se acercó hasta la zona de las hamacas y vio a una joven sentada en una de las hamacas de color rosado, llorando

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando se arrimó un poco más y descubrió que la muchacha que estaba llorando no era ni más ni menos que su compañera de clases, la siempre alegre y feliz Sakura Kinomoto.

Verla en ese estado lo hizo sentirse terriblemente mal y unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazarla lo invadieron, se contuvo ya que se vería mal que un chico que casi nunca le hablaba la abrazara así tan de repente.

Con paso lento se aproximó a una de las hamacas que se encontraban al lado de Sakura y se sentó allí. La joven al sentir movimiento levanto su vista e inmediatamente luego de cruzar sus ojos esmeraldas con los ámbares del chico apartó la vista avergonzada con sus mejillas sonrojadas, apenada de que la viera llorando de ese modo.

-Kinomoto…. ¿Por qué estas llorando?-se atrevió a preguntar

-N-No es nada grave Li-kun. Enserio-dijo entrecortadamente por culpa de las lágrimas

-Pues…debe ser algo importante para hacerte llorar-dijo rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo- Siempre estas sonriendo

-¿Eso quiere decir que me observas?-preguntó algo asombrada

-Podría decirse-dijo apartando la vista, ese molesto calor en sus mejillas comenzaba a invadirlo nuevamente

-Entonces…tú… ¿Tú no me odias?-preguntó con timidez pero con algo de temor en su voz

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?-cuestiono sorprendido por la pregunta de la ojiverde

-Si, por eso estaba llorando-confesó sonrojada

-¿Por qué Kinomoto? Tu siempre luces tan alegre ante los demás ¿Por qué te afectaría que yo te odiara?-preguntó sin comprender

-Porque…es muy doloroso que la persona que amas te odie-dijo con la vista gacha ya que no se animaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

La mente de Shaoran se congeló por unos instantes tratando de procesar aquella información. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Ella había dicho, la persona que amas? Eso quiere decir…

-Me gustas-dijo finalmente Sakura con todo el valor que había podido reunir mirándolo a los ojos con el rostro más rojo que un tomate

-Así que era eso…-murmuro más para si mismo- Finalmente lo entiendo

-¿Qué has entendido?-preguntó curiosa sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho

-Que tú también me gustas-confesó para luego unir sus labios en un tierno beso

Ese día Shaoran entendió que del odio al amor hay un solo paso… o una sola lágrima

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola a todos! Espero que disfruten de la última historia de Sakura Y Shaoran ^^ realmente me divertí escribiendo estos lindos-y algo melosos-Oneeshots de esta pareja tan bonita que me acompañó durante mi niñez x3**

**Muchas gracias por todos los hermosos Reviews que me han dejado, realmente los aprecio mucho, ustedes son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo así que en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón n_n. ¡Arigatou Minna-san! ¡Daisuki! XD**

**Desearía que me dejaran un lindo review en el último capi y que les guste este last chapter x3**

**Besos a Todos! Nos leemos pronto~~**

**Ja ne!  
**


End file.
